Love Drunk 2
by Jady Cahill
Summary: Não se esqueça, se for dirigir não beba e se beber me convide ;


**Ministério da saúde contra adverte: A autora dessa fic é uma débil mental e retardada.**

_Contra indicado em casos de pessoas cardíacas, crianças ou pessoas sãs_

* * *

_Nunca confie num homem que não bebe - Provérbio Chinês_

Depois de um dia difícil tudo o que Amy Cahill queria era tomar um banho e dormir. O dia na secreta dos Madrigais não havia sido nada produtivo, um vírus foi implantado em todos os computadores e eles abaram perdendo todas as informações que os clãs tinham sobre os Vespers. O pior é que o vírus foi implantado por um agente duplo e todas as suspeitas caíram no seu namorado.

Amy suspirou. _Pelo menos os seqüestros diminuíram_, pensava ela abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

Tirou o casaco e ligou a luz.

-Hey baby. –Ian falou lambendo os lábios tentando ser sexy. Ele estava sentado de pernas cruzadas na cama de casal que havia no quarto.

-Ah não- Amy falou sem nenhuma paciência para aturar seu primo e as bobagens que ele falava. – "tudo que já está ruim só tende a piorar" Valeu mesmo Murphy.

-Vai cair o cu da bunda se me der bom dia? –Falou Ian irritado.

- Ian, seu retardado, já é noite!

-Não fala assim comigo- Ian falou chorando. –Eu estou muito sensível!

- Por que, alguma puta te deu um fora?

-Amy eu vou ser pai!- Falou Ian com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. –Eu estou grávido!

A única coisa que Amy conseguiu pensar foi "What the fuck?"

-Ian- falou Amy tentando imitar as putas com quem ele saia –me da um beijo?

Ian começou a rir como um idiota, Amy quase acreditou que ele estava só brincando com isso de "estar grávido". Antes fosse...

-Por que você ta falando assim? –ele falou ainda rindo.

- Como assim?

- Amy- falou ele agora sério –As vezes eu não sei se tu ta brincando ou se tu ta no cio.

- Você invade minha casa, diz que está grávido e eu que to no cio? –Amy falou indignada. Ela foi até ele –Abre a boca – ela disse severamente.

- Pu que? –agora ele falava como uma criança, Amy já estava quase jogando o primo pela janela.

- Abre essa porra de boca seu cobra maldito!

Ian abriu a boca e o cheiro de whisky inundou as narinas de Amy.

- Ah não de novo não...

Ian começou a pular sentado.

-Amy! Amy! –falou ele ainda pulando de felicidade- Ontem eu tava com diarréia no banheiro e achei uma assadura na minha virilha, quer ver?

-Ian- Amy tentou ficar calma- Você está bêbado, quer um café? – Mas Ian já havia se levantado para abaixar as calças só que ao invés disso liquido amarelo suspeito escorreu pelas suas pernas.

-AMY A BOLSA ESTOU! A BOLSA ESTOROU! NOSSA FILHINHA TA NASCENDO!

- IAN SEU IDIOTA VOCÊ MIJOU NO MEU TAPETE! VOCÊ VAI LIMPAR ISSO NEM QUE SEJA LAMBENDO! –falou Amy gritando de raiva.

- MAS AMY A NOSSA FILHA TA NASCENDO VOCÊ PRECISA ME LEVAR AO MÉDICO! –Falou Ian quase chorando.

Amy pegou Ian pelos cabelos e o levou até o banheiro, trancando a porta para ele não fugir. A primeira vez que Ian havia ficado bêbado havia sido legal, mas agora a única coisa que ela podia pensar era como ele era retardado... E gostoso.

Ela ligou o chuveiro no mais gelado possível e entrou com Ian lá. Ela estava exausta e Ian continuava se debatendo e falando coisas inúteis como "POR QUE NINGUEM ENTENDE QUE TUBAROES SÃO GOLFINHOS GAYS?", Amy já não conseguia pensar em nada, seu movimento foi instintivo.

Ela o puxou pela nuca e o beijou, coisa que sempre quis fazer e como ele estava bêbado provavelmente não se lembraria depois, alem do mais era uma ótima maneira de fazê-lo calar a boca.

Amy o largou. Ian agora estava sério, a água fria escorria pelos seus cabelos negros o deixando mais bonito ainda, se é que isso é possível.

- Amy – ele falou.

- O que?

- Eu te amo.

-Você está bêbado- ela disse, mas seu coração estava disparado e ele provavelmente estava sentindo pois eles estavam muito próximos.

- Sabe que dia é amanha? –perguntou ele.

- Não- Amy estava começando a ficar assustada com a seriedade que Ian falava, mesmo ainda estando bêbado.

- Amanha faz exatamente dois anos que fiz a maior estupidez da minha vida. – ele disse- Te deixei para morrer naquela estúpida caverna. Todos os anos depois daquilo, um dia antes, eu bebo tudo até cair para no outro dia eu ficar com tanta dor de cabeça que eu não me lembro de nada ou até mesmo nem acordo- Ian ficou corado –Me desculpe.

- Ian- Amy falou

- O que?

- Você fez xixi no meu tapete-

-A bolsa estourou? –falou ele com um sorriso de "me desculpe?"

Ela sorriu e puxou sua nuca de Ian novamente o beijando. Ele a puxou pela cintura e retribuiu o beijo, não como havia sido o beijo na coréia, esse foi intenso. Mas o sentimento era o mesmo: Amor.

_E esse com certeza foi o melhor beijo no chuveiro de todos os tempos._

* * *

**Eu tenho a incrível capacidade de tornar uma fic TOTALMENTE RETARDADA (não, não é oc o Ian é um bêbado grávido mesmo, mas foda-se ) em uma coisa clichê E retardada! Gente palmas para mim!**

**Não essa porra não ficou nada como eu pretendia que ela ficasse (engraçada) por que não adianta o sangue clichê corre nas minhas veias e eu tinha que cagar toda a idéia que eu tive. Por que esse é o motivo da minha existência: Cagar tudo e escrever fics clichês. **

**Caralho mesmo.**

**Foda-se o que vale é a intenção, e pela intenção eu mereço reviews ^^ Então seja bonzinho e me mande reviews. **

**Ah e desculpem por não superar a expectativa de vocês e tudo mais, pelo menos eu tentei :/ **


End file.
